How Can We Convince Him?
by QueenSourwolf
Summary: Stiles is offended that his dad doesn't think he could be gay because of how he dresses and so Lydia takes him shopping. Peter decides now would be a good time to out Stiles and Derek to the rest of the pack. (SOMEHOW MY FICS ALWAYS END UP GOING OFF TOPIC AND I HATE IT BUT THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M LIKE THIS) *Background Scisaac!*


Lydia loves Stiles. She really does. She loves his sarcasm, his dorkiness, his personality, everything. But sometimes she questions why she is friends with him. Today especially. Stiles had arrived at the Hale house (now renovated and made into the Pack's... home, I guess you could call it) with Scott a few hours ago. As soon as he had spotted Lydia, Stiles had rushed over, sat down beside her and not shut up since. Now, that doesn't sound all that bad, right? And it wouldn't have been if he had been talking about anything other than the conversation he had with his dad earlier.

"-Honestly! How could he say that? What's wrong wit-"

"Stiles!" Lydia finally snapped, her hands flying up as she stared at Stiles in exasperation. "I don't know why your dad said that you weren't gay because of the way you dress. Maybe it's because you have absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever."

Stiles stayed silent as he continued to stare at the Banshee. It was making Lydia a little nervous. And then his eyes narrowed, pretending to be offended. "How dare you. I have amazing fashion sense!"

"No you don't."

Lydia and Stiles jumped in their seats as they turned to stare at Peter and Malia, both of whom had just entered the room and spoken at the exact same time. Stiles now looked genuinely offended as his mouth opened and closed. Finally, he managed to think of a reply. "Yes I do!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's pathetic protest. "Honey, you really don't."

"Fine then," Stiles turned to Lydia, a challenging glint in his eyes. "We're going shopping."

A snort was heard from the doorway as someone else scoffed. Lydia looked at Malia and smiled sweetly, a look that made the werecoyote's eyes widen in panic. "Oh no, I don't do shopping."

"You do now," Lydia replied, smirking as she saw Peter hide a grin. "And so do you."

Peter's eyes widened as he raised his hands and took a step back. "I don't think so."

"I hate you," Peter said, arms crossed as he followed them into the store.

"I know," Lydia said cheerfully, a grin on her face. "Now. Where do we begin?" She stopped, eyes scanning Stiles as her eyebrows creased and she hummed thoughtfully, her hands on her hips.

Malia looked around the store, face lighting up as she spotted something. She tugged on Lydia's sleeve, getting her attention and pointed to the section she was looking at. "What about there?"

Lydia's face brightened instantly. A grin spread across her lips as she grabbed the two frightened looking males by their wrists. "Perfect."

Scott bit back a grin and cleared his throat. "I see you had fun."

Stiles' head snapped up and he glared at his best friend. "Shut up."

"Honestly," Erica leaned back against the table, smirking. "If you wanted advice on how to convince people you were gay, you should have just asked Isaac."

Isaac was now glaring at Erica as well. "I'm not gay! Just because I actually have good taste in clothes, does not make me gay."

Derek's eyebrows creased. "But you asked me for advice on your crus-"

"No, no I didn't." Isaac looked at Derek, eyebrows raised as he silently told him to shut up.

"Oh, Isaac," Peter tutted from his spot on the arm of the couch. "I really do think you sometimes forget that werewolves have heightened senses." When everybody just stared at him (except for Derek) he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can smell Scott on you from a mile away, and that's not al-"

"Okay, moving on!" Scott interjected, blushing as he avoided looking at his friends.

Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled. He already knew Scott and Isaac were together so this wasn't news to him.

"And Stiles," Peter smirked at him when his eyes widened then narrowed cautiously. "You think I don't know you've been sleeping with my nephew? We all knew!"

"I didn't!" Lydia, Erica, and Malia all looked shocked as they stared at Derek who now had his eyes closed and a hand covering his face.

Stiles sputtered, blushing as his eyes narrowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm," Peter hummed, nodding his head as he smirked at him. "Sure you don't."

Stiles opened his mouth to argue back but stopped when he caught Derek's eye. He groaned and gave a half-shrug. "Fine, fine, I'll stop."

"Hey, look at the bright side!" Peter smirked, standing up. "At least now those clothes Lydia bought won't go to waste."

Stiles gaped at Peter, his eyebrows creased. "Are you serious right now? Did you really just suggest that I'm actually going to wear those?"

"I did and you will," Peter just continued to grin as Stiles looked more exasperated. "Because Derek will want you to."

"Excuse me?" Derek said, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

Stiles scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "I don't do anything just because Derek wants me to."

Derek now looked at Stiles, eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me..." Stiles seemed to contemplate something as his eyebrows creased. "I might wear them. But only to convince my dad... that..." He trailed off, only now realizing how strange the situation was.

"That you're gay? Just take Derek home, he'll believe you then," Scott grinned.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and nodded at Scott. "That could work."

"Oh dear god," Derek groaned, causing the others to laugh.

"Well," Peter took a step back. "I am going to leave now." He turned around and walked towards the doorway, a smirk on his face as he called out over his shoulder. "You kids have fun with that exciting conversation."


End file.
